The beginning of your Pokemon Adventure
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After scrolling through your messages that you missed while you slept, you found a notification asking if you were ready to start your pokemon adventure. Though confused because you didn't recall downloading any pokemon apps, you go through the steps with a mixture of confusion and excitement, not knowing the impact of your decisions as you are pulled into the pokemon world.


_The beginning of your Pokémon Adventure_

You awoke to another day, as usual you immediately grabbed your phone to check your messages. First couple were from a couple friends, you scrolled past them and stopped at a highlighted message. "Are you ready to start your Pokémon Adventure?"

With a YES or NO in bold letter below it. You blinked and tried to remember if you had heard of any Pokémon games coming to phones. You tried to swipe it to make the notification go away only for it to appear again. You chuckled at how persistent it was and pressed the bold YES. A wheel of Pokémon appeared on your phone, the various starters were in front of your eyes. From Charmander to Pikachu.

You swiped through the circle a couple times as you pondered which Pokémon you should choose. You decided to spin the wheel and whichever Pokémon your finger landed on would be your choice. You brushed your finger across your phone's screen and waited till it stopped.

Snivy? You thought not remembering using the particular Pokémon. Another box popped up and asked are you sure Snivy is the Pokémon you want to choose? Pressing the big yes again you readied yourself for another Pokémon adventure when a bright light flashed from your phone and you dropped it as your unready eyes watered.

"What the heck was that?" You would have said more if you hadn't noticed your fingers which were slowly becoming translucent. Your scream cut off in your throat as the feeling of water rushed from your fingers to your chest and over your mouth. You dropped to your knees as fear overwhelmed your mind, your hands collapsing numbly to either side of your body as the feeling took your breath away.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see your phone flash and the words "Time to go into the Pokémon world" flash before your vision blurred, your scream a helpless gurgle as you grabbed your phone with what little control of your body you had left. Then darkness overcame as your head hit the floor hard.

When you awoke you found the wind blowing past you and turning over you found yourself falling from the sky. Tears ran down your cheeks as the wind cut through you like blades and you found yourself hoping you could land on something soft. Lifting your hands to wipe the tears away you gasped as you found them to be much smaller and green and twisting your body you found a leafy tail attached to your rump. Am I a Snivy? You wondered, taking your mind away from the fact you were plummeting to your possible doom.

_How did this happen? _You stared down at the ground that was coming ever closer, seeing a small town with what looked like pokemon, a river and a wandering pokemon. _Wait, a river?_ You glanced back towards the slowly flowing river and grimaced as you attempted to judge the distance.

You never were good at judging distances but still you tried to steer your body, arms out and tail slowly rising to help you position yourself better. As you came closer and closer to the river you found one large problem, mainly the pokemon that was standing in front of said river, brushing her fur. You tried to speak but found that the wind stole it before you could even let it out. So closing your eyes you readied for impact.

The Braixen in question grumbled as her fur got caught and snagged in a nearby branch and pulled it out, brushing the fur. At her side was a pack full of berries and a map.

"Hmph! I'll show you mother" She mumbled as she walked closer to the river. "You can't be an adventurer, you aren't experienced enough, blah blah blah." She smiled at herself in the river. "I'm sure any Pokemon would be overjoyed to be my companion," She rubbed down her fur and froze as something began to appear behind her reflection in the river.

"What the?" She slowly turned and her eyes went wide as you neared. "Maybe mother was right." Was the last thing she said before you knocked into her, both of you splashing into the river.

You groaned as you stood, rubbing your head as stars appeared before you. You turned as you heard a loud and long curse and stared as the Braixen you had knocked into slowly stood up. She turned to you and slowly drew the flaming stick from her tail, her fur dripping and her eyes like daggers. You slowly backed up and ducked as she swung the stick, you could feel the heat as it barely missed your skin. You dodged her stick a couple more times, amazed by your speed.

"Quit dodging it!" She snarled and held out her other hand, muttering something under her breath when something behind her slowly rose from the river, making your jaw drop and heart skip a beat. Grabbing the burning stick in your hand you yanked the Braixen and ran, barely wading through the water as she cursed. "What are you doing? Why-" She cut off as she slowly turned around, her ears drooping as she took in the gigantic Gyarados. "So that's why," She whispered, backing up as the Gyarados continued to rise out of the water.

In the blink of an eye its giant tail suddenly crashed through the water as if it was butter and came straight for you two. Shoving the Braixen out of the way you took the brunt of the Aqua Tail and hit the ground on the edge of the river hard.

Must be what it's like to be hit by a truck, you thought as you tried to raise yourself up but fell back down as your body ached and burned.

You glanced over with blurry eyes to see the Braixen slowly lifting herself up, her body shaking as she forced it and found your heart skipping a beat as the Gyarados swam through the water at full speed towards her. Gritting your teeth you tried to think of some way to help her and lifted yourself up ran towards her and the Gyarados, spinning as you jumped in front of her, your tail suddenly becoming heavy as you swung it. Your tail connected with Gyarados head and knocked it back.

You breathed heavily as your tail turned back to normal and checked on the Braixen.

She was bruised but still conscious and stared at you in surprise. Glancing back from you to the Gyarados who was slowly lifting itself back up. "Thank you." She whispered and stood up shakily. "We can't win this battle though," She pointed to the Gyarados who was shaking itself as if it had only been knocked down. "We must run," She paused to look back and her face went pale. You followed her gaze and stared as the Gyarados's mouth began to shine brightly. "Run!" The Braixen screamed and jumped from the water, landing close to the land.

Your tiny legs wouldn't propel you as far and you found yourself staring down the Hyper Beam. _So this it huh?_ You thought as you readied yourself for immense pain. Come to the Pokemon world only to be destroyed. You closed your eyes and suddenly felt warm fur around your belly and opening them found yourself flying through the air, in Braixen's arms.

"Your welcome!" She said with a laugh as behind you the Hyper Beam tore through the spot you were at, making the water boil and ripping through the ground as it followed you two. She paused for a breather and set you down, not noticing the tree falling until you once again shoved her out of the way, barely dodging said tree yourself.

"Your welcome," You said giving her a grin as she rolled her eyes a smile playing across her lips. She grabbed your hand and together you ran some more before you finally decided you were a safe distance away. She sat against a tree and opened her bag, holding out an Oran berry. You happily accepted it and bit into it, the tasty juices of the berry overwhelming your mouth as your wounds and bruises slowly disappeared. It was the most sweetest, delicious fruit you had ever had and you found yourself savoring every bite. Once you both had finished feasting on a couple Oran berries, there was a long awkward pause and you fiddled with your new hands till the Braixen spoke up.

"Thanks for saving me back there," She rubbed her fur on her ears as she continued, not looking at you. "If you weren't there I don't think I would have made it out of that situation." She smiled then, a beautiful full smile that caught your eyes. "Though I wouldn't have been in it if not for you," She gently pushed you and then went silent. "Why were you falling out of the sky in the first place?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." You said with a soft sigh.

"Try me," She said, ringing out her tail as she watched you.

"I am a human in a Pokemon's body." You said and watched as she considered your words, brushing through her tail, before nodding.

"I've heard tales of human's before," She glanced at you curiously and scrunched her nose up cutely. "Though usually what follows a human in almost every tale is conflict and adventure." Then she smiled, "Add in a gorgeous companion and your set." You merely blinked at her and she growled. "Me," She pointed at herself, "I am the gorgeous companion!" Her eyes narrowed. "You don't think I'm gorgeous?"

You couldn't help but burst out laughing at the silliness of it all. From being hunted by a Gyarados to finding a new friend. Soon after Braixen joined you in laughing and held out her hand. "Partners?" You happily shook her hand. "Partners." You smiled, knowing this was the beginning of a great adventure.

**Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed! Still learning how to edit with the Fanfiction app, so hopefully it doesn't look to bad!**


End file.
